Don't bother
by Bubblebee
Summary: SakSaS He had left her craving for him, but it all came to a stop when he reenterd Konoha in the company of a young lady.


**Category:** Naruto  
**Creator:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters.

**Story:** Don't bother  
**Based on the song:** Shakira – Don't bother

It's was supposed to stay a one-shot, but when I finishedI came up with a stroy-line. The story based on this one-shot is called Santé D'esprit, you can find the URLon my profile.

The story is based on the song Don't bother from Shakira and most of the lyrics is used.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

After all these years you finally re-enter the gates of our well-respected village. I know I should be glad. Finally seeing you again, I should be relieved. But there was that thing, a girl hiding behind your back.

"Sasuke-teme who's that?" Naruto ask always the first to burst out with questions everyone is thinking, especially me.

Pushing her forward you make everyone curious, what does she mean to you? Do you love her like you never loved me? Is there even a possibility you love?

"The cold-hearted Uchiha has a girlfriend." I don't even see the person that's yelling that at you. I'm to hypnotized at your red cheeks, are you blushing?

You introduce her to our team. Dark brown hair, a look that defies gravity, the best cook you ever know and she's fat free. She's been to a private school, speaks perfectly Japanese, has the perfect friends. Oh isn't she cool? Don't forget she practice Tai Chi, never lost her nerve, can't you see she's more then you deserve, she's just far better then me. Will she become my replacement? Did you have enough of me?

Everyone is so curious they forgot about me, what it means seeing you again. You… and this girl. I can't blame them; they always see me as a adolescent with to much hormones, love-hormones to be exact. They don't know the real me, the me you like, or is it did liked now?

You don't notice me. Hey, hey don't bother. I won't die of deception. Smiling like a brainless sheep I'll take her in, except her. You will never see me cry, don't feel sorry I'll be fine.

Finally you turn your back to the rest and look at my pink hair. "Haruno?"

Ouch that hurt, finally you recognized me, did I changed that must? Do you really need my hair colour to recognize me? Your eyes shift between me and her. Did I change my outfit the past years? Oh yes indeed I did, and according to Naruto I became a hotty, whatever that is. Your eyes show more emotions then they ever did before, how did she do it? Two perfect onyx eyes look at me like it's your fault I turned into this so-called 'hotty'. Don't bother, I'll be fine, you will never see me cry. A polite nod to recognize me and she already calls you like you're her pet, how dare she?

" She's waiting." I put on a fake smile and look behind you, seeing the girl smile back at me, is she blind? Did I made a huge progress in my fake smiles without noticing myself?

Don't feel sorry, I'll be fine.

You throw an arm around her waist and walk away, start showing her the beautiful places of the city, the ones we made ours on our own way. But you walk away leaving me standing here alone in the dark. Never looking back, like I was the worst thing that happened in your life.

Weeks past, and your engagement is the gossip of the year. But it isn't, it's no rumour it's a fact build on that silver decorated with at least three diamonds ring. She's showing every new-made friend your ring, oh girl it will lose its shine. You defiantly don't know the real Sasuke. You have no idea of his past or his future plans. You're just the replacement, the replacement that took my place that took my artificial lover.

You're back in team 7 but refuse to spare with me, you just pasted me by, no looks not even a polite nod. Don't bother, be unkind.

Kakashi and even Naruto ignore the suffocating atmosphere around us. I can feel their eyes sting in my back, but what can I do? You're engaged, there's nothing I can do about it.

I'm sure you didn't told her our lovesick past. Our rough nights out in the forest, all the 'matches' we played. Your voice screaming my name when you reached your high. She doesn't knows how to touch you like I would. I guess she isn't perfect; I beat her at that one…good.

She's almost 6"0 feet tall, she must think I'm a flea. Ignoring me like she's much better. But I'm more like a cat, and this isn't my last life. So don't bother, I'll be fine.

I gave up everything. Became a ninja, hoping to be acknowledged by you. File my beautiful pink painted nails so they won't hurt you, train to become stronger just the way you like it. I did everything for you, so don't bother; you have the right to be unkind.

No invitation on my doorstep. Off course not, why would you invite me? Your secret sin at your wedding, that's asking for problems.

I have seen enough movies, read enough romances to know what's happening in the Fifth's Office. A black tuxedo, a white kimono, two silver wedding rings and the magic words. Answering the question that will break the bond between us forever; Do you take her to be your beloved wife, in health and sickness, till death do you apart?

"I do." But I don't, I don't do, at least I'll never with you.

The city is celebration you wedding, the revival of the Uchiha's won't take long. The city will again become the strongest in the county. Everyone, everyone except me, will again honor the famous Uchiha family.

Closing my dirty old window to stop the happy laughter's vibration through the air, I start throwing my personal stuff in a bag. Yeah I'm getting ready to leave, to leave this Uchiha-mania.

"Goodbye"

_I promised you'll never see me cry._

_After all I'm glad I'm not your type.

* * *

_

Did I let you wanting for more check out the story Santé D'esprit which continues from this one-shot. 


End file.
